ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 240 (2nd June 1987)
Plot Colin wishes Kelvin luck for his first exam but fears Kelvin is thinking Tony has set him up to look out for him. Kelvin asks Colin how Barry is feeling and Colin says he is still suffering a summer cold. Colin gives Kelvin jewellery Tony made for him before he left. Pete argues with Kathy over the time she is spending focusing on Samaritans. Ethel is thrilled to move back into her old flat. James visits Pauline and offers her a job cleaning both his house and The Dagmar for £3.10 an hour. Pauline accepts his house cleaning job but refuses the job at The Dagmar as she does not want Angie to be her boss. Ian and Tina try and find someone who will put a good word in about them to Ian's parents so he can move into the flat with Tina. Den confronts Michelle about not being allowed to have anything to do with Vicki in the launderette, unaware that Pauline is also in there. Sharon takes a liking to Magda. Colin and James clash over their political views. Michelle and Sharon talk about love and heartbreak in the café. Dot begins gambling on the fruit machines and listening to her Walkman again as she feels lonely, but when Colin talks to her, she says she is happy on her own. Naima worries she has made a mistake with her family by disowning them as she is still a Muslim. Ian and Tina ask Ethel if she will put a good word in for the pair of them to their parents about them moving in together. Colin apologises to Kelvin for interfering in his life. Naima gives Tina shifts at the shop. Dr Singh and Naima clash over politics. Pat tells Den she is worried about Angie and the state of her liver as she is consistently getting herself drunk everyday. Den tells Pat that Angie could drop dead; Sharon hears the conversation and walks off. Angie is drunk in The Dagmar and flirts with Ray and Tel. She then kisses James unexpectedly causing him to walk out. He tells Sharon that he will not be able to trust Angie to run The Dagmar and that they cannot live in the flat above it either. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lou - Anna Wing *Colin - Michael Cashman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ali - Nejdet Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Tel - Michael Garner *Ray - Bob Hewis *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'The last time you were in a church I expect the vicar was pouring water on your head.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes